Rarity/Gallery
Gallery SparkleRarity.jpeg|Rarity beams at the mention of Canterlot... And looks adorable in the process. RarityTwilightMakeover.jpeg|Rarity's first encounter with Twilight ends with a makeover, as do most of their subsequent meetings. Fillyrarity.PNG|Rarity as a filly, doing costumes for a school play. Sparkler.jpg|A toy Rarity. US_Glory.jpg|Another toy Rarity post-38-1299206676.png|Rarity fantasizing about meeting Prince Blueblood. 1297103529774.png|Rarity and her stylish glasses. Rarity's gala dress.png|Rarity donning her brand new dress for the Gala. Rarity Pouting.jpg|Look what you did! You made Rarity cry! Rarity Dress.JPG|Fashion Diva (kinda) Just Rarity.jpg|Just Rarity, looking pretty. snapshot20110713220517.jpg|Wet Rarity Mylittleponysparklerbyf.jpg|The design made by Lauren Faust based on the one from G1. Rarity 52.png|Just smiling Rarity Rarity 30.png|Fainting 578px-Rarityrockg.png|A young Rarity as seen in The Cutie Mark Chronicles RarityWinterWrapUpSongIntro.png|Rarity singing in the opening of Winter Wrap Up song RarityOverjoyed.png|Rarity's reaction to he dress that her friends finished for her Rarity and Pinkie (Ticket Master.).jpeg|Rarity and Pinkie Pie in "The Ticket Master." Rarity (It is On!).jpeg|Rarity, about to to say "It is on!!" Sweetie Belle and Rariy (Toys.jpeg|Rarity and Sweetie Belle toys. AJ vs Rarity 3.jpeg|Rarity vs. AJ! AJ vs. Rarity.jpeg|Rarity and AJ still at it. RaritySewingHerDress.png|Sewing RarityShocked.png|Shocked at Applejack's preference for informality, even at the Gala. Rarity has an idea.png|"Idea!" RarityAnnoyed.png|Vexed RarityInsisting.png|Insisting to make a new dress for Twilight SfS21 Rarity hopes for the best.png|Hoping her friends like their new dresses SfS23 Rarity disheartened.png|Shocked that they didn't in the end... Tic tac toe.png|Rarity, so fine and delicate, is playing tic-tac-to in the dirt. Rarity becoming a cocoon.png|Rarity being a test subject for Twilight's spell Rarity_wings.jpg|The result of Twilight's spell - a winged Rarity! Rarity_is_ready.png|Note: Putting too much make up is unneeded when you're already pretty without it. snapshot20110731183650.jpg|Thiiiisss is waalllooowwwiiinnng! Snapshot20110806163235.jpg|Carrying gems is back breaking work. snapshot20110731173606.jpg snapshot20110725210547.jpg Rarity does not like her hat.png|"To battle!" Rarity ready to get the dragon.png|"Or not to battle? hmm" Sweetie Belle and Rariy (Toys.).jpeg|Rarity and Sweetie Belle toys Rarity.jpg|Rarity main look. GIYC19 Rarity begging 2.png GIYC5 Spa treatment 3 Rarity.png GIYC1 Sauna.png Screen shot 2011-08-08 at 9.22.25 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-08 at 9.17.10 PM.png GIYC18 Rarity begging.png GIYC17.png GIYC15 Hoofbath.png GIYC12 Mudbath Rarity.png GIYC34 Rarity worried.png GIYC31 Rarity not pleased with Fluttershy's dress.png AotD Finale1.png AotD Finale.png Distressed Dressmaking.png My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Green Isn't Your Color - YouTube2.jpg|Rarity looking Gorgeous as ever GIYC80 Rarity overjoyed.png GIYC78.png GIYC77 Rarity pleased.png GIYC75 Rarity smiling.png Rarity green hair or mane.jpg|Rarity with a green mane, thanks to Trixie. aimimg_14.png|Rarity's "5th leg" Rarity_Lovely_Look.png|How Spike sees Rarity. Getting a dare.jpg|Rarity hearing Applejack's dare. Rarity_Yes.jpg|Rarity says: Yes!.. Spike says: Noooooo! Rarity magic might.png|Rarity Magical Might Rarity the unicorn.jpg|The most beautiful, most talented, most sophisticated pony in all of Equestria is Rarity the unicorn. SadRarity.gif|A rather sad Rarity. One of Rarity's moments.JPG|One of Rarity's less glamorus moments. Note to self: Never make Rarity mad...ever! Rarity_bored.png|Doesn't she look excited? Rarity_Rock_Encounter.PNG|In the year 2000, Rarity will square off with her toughest opponent yet. A rock. Rarity Gasps.png|Gasps Rarity_Happy.png|We've got to have.... Geeems. Facing dragon with style- W.jpg|Meet Dragon with Style... Rarity style. Rarity showing her style and grace.jpg|Rarity showing how a unicorn should have style and grace. A smirking Rarity.jpg|A pretty but narcissistic smirking Rarity Shocked Rarity.jpg|Shocked Rarity is shocked. How do I wallow in pity.jpg|"Do ponies wallow in pity?" - Rarity, wallowing in question Caked_Rarity.jpg|I thought you wanted dirtiness! A crying Rarity.jpg|A crying Rarity. Ladylike Rarity.jpg|Rarity = Rouge the Bat 2.0 Do you want whining.jpg|Watch out for Rarity's powerful (and funny) whining! Upset Rarity.jpg|An upset marshmallow...I mean Rarity. Spike and Rarity.jpg unamused Rarity.jpg|Miss Rarity is not amused....at all. Raging Rarity.jpg|See what happens when you mistreat Rarity? Rarity wants to be alone- W 1.9987.png|Under the hood, I want to be alone. Rarity huh- W 5.117.png|See eye to eye. Happy Rarity.jpg|A happy Rarity Whipping_my_back_and_forth.gif|Dat flank Rarity has this- W 1.3385.png|Ahem. Really people? I got this Ls11rarity-me.png Ls10rarity-thinking.png Ls8rarity-happy.png Ls5rarity-raged.png Ls4rarity-mad.png Ls2rarity-hey.png Ls1rarity-umm.png My charm... - W 1.6942.png|My charm... Wins ALL!- W 1.4967.png|WINS ALL! Rarity enraged!- W 1.8871.png|Rarity ENRAGED!!! Young Rarity sad- W 1.0063.png|A rather sad young Rarity. Rarity_X_Twilight.jpg|BFFs! Rarity Admirers Her Wings.png|Rarity admiring her new wings vlcsnap-2011-08-23-00h09m04s6.png bravo.png|Bravo! gasp.png idoontneed2stoplookingfabulous.png 2busywithhercareer.png|Too busy for her career.. The NERVE!- W 1.1111.png|That Royal Pain!! Applejackcute.jpg What the!-W 2.5587.png|Ok what is that? Rarity Unleashed- W 1.1138.png|Rarity The Magic Unleashed. Harity- W 1.3398.png|Harity. Photo finish comes in.png|GASP! Photo Finish Rarity hehe works everytime-W 1.9562.png|Hehe works everytime. Tumblr ll4zmb3izf1qincmao1 1280.png Rarity hidding box-W 1.3113.png|Acting stealthy. Rarity whats this-W 1.8548.png|Huh? A jewel nearby? Rarity Category:Character Gallery Pages